Regular Army Love
by Rammer
Summary: Chatper 10 is up! Wedding time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own M*A*S*H, 20 century fox does.  
  
Hawkeye looked around the O' club, for once happy no one there. He was planning on drinking to a hangover, and then re-admitting what he just did to him self.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall .2000. He had been regular army for only two hours.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought,' It was the dumbest thing I ever did, but it's for her.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1800 hours  
  
".And captain, you are now Regular Army. Corporal, Are you done with Captain Pierces new tags?" ask the recruiting sergeant.  
  
"Yes sir, here you go sir." Said the young corporal, handing Hawkeye his new dog tags.  
  
'Thanks.that will be all corporal." Said Hawkeye, putting his new tags around his neck.  
  
"Sergeant, I don't want those papers on Col. Potter's desk until tomorrow. Got it?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Yes sir. Enjoy your time in the Army."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye closed his eyes and rested his hand on his forehead as Igor got his 5th martini.or was it 6th? Ah, who cares?  
  
He looked up when he heard someone come in. It was the women that had made him done what he had done. Well, not made, But he wanted to be with her, and maybe this way he could follow her.  
  
"Hello Captain. What are you doing?" Asked Margaret, concerned about her friend.  
  
"Getting my self drunk so I can try to forget what I did."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Some thing that will make history. You'll see tomorrow. Or should I say hear?" He said.  
  
"Well.I have a bottle or scotch in my tent. Wanna go there and talk it out?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" said Hawkeye.  
  
A/N: I know I have and other story, but I lost interest in that story. I might continue that story again.. someday. Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

MARGARET'S TENT:  
  
"Now Pierce, what did you do that will make history?" Asked Margaret as she poured a glass of scotch for her and Hawkeye.  
  
"I got new dog tags. There the same as my old ones, except one thing"  
  
"What's that?" asked Margaret, concerned about Hawkeye, hoping he didn't do something that he would regret.  
  
"Look." Said Hawkeye, holding his dog tags up for her to see.  
  
"Oh my god. Your serial number starts with RA.what made you do this?" asked Margaret fully shocked, and concerned. What if his dad had passed away? She knew his dad was the world to Hawkeye, and once he was gone.well that wouldn't be good.  
  
"Did some thing happen to your dad? Hawkeye, I'm here if you need me."  
  
"No, no, my dad's fine. I don't know what he'll say when I call him tomorrow, though."  
  
"Then.what made join? You hate the army!" Asked Margaret, now confused.  
  
"I did it for the women I love. She's regular army, and I deiced, well, maybe I would end up at the same base she was at someday." Said Hawkeye, know what was going to happen: Tonight, he was going to tell Margaret who the women he loved was: her. At some point, at least.  
  
"Well.what's her rank?" asked Margaret. She hoped so bad that it was a Major, and that Major being her. She knew it probably wasn't her, but there was all was that chance.maybe.  
  
"Major." Said Hawkeye. Margaret felt her whole body jump with excitement.  
  
"Where is she stationed?" Asked Margaret, casually. Maybe had just turned into a 50/50.  
  
"At the 4077th MASH unit in Korea." Said Hawkeye, looking into her eyes. He noticed that she sitting there stunned. He didn't notice that she was stunned because she loved him, to.  
  
"Margaret, I'm goanna came clean with you, and if you don't love me back, we'll just pretend this never happened. But Margaret Houlihan, I love you."  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye! I love you to!" Said Margaret as she leaped in his arms.  
  
They sat there for a long time holding each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret looked up at Hawkeye "So, you joined because you wanted to be with me?"  
  
"Yup. I' m so happy it turned out this way. Do you want to know what will make it even more special?"  
  
"What could be more special than this?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Sit here and wait about five minutes." Said Hawkeye. He couldn't resist on kissing her before he left.  
  
SWAMP  
  
Hawkeye ran in, and got in to his foot locker, looking for some thing his dad had gave before he left: his mothers engagement ring, incase he had meet 'her' over here. And he had.  
  
"Hey Hawkeye, what are you doing?" Asked BJ, wondering why his friend ran in the tent so fast.  
  
"I'm looking for my mother's engagement ring," replied Hawkeye finding the small black, velvet box.  
  
"Who?!" asked BJ, but Hawkeye was long gone.  
  
MARGARET'S TENT  
  
Margaret looked up from where she was sitting, as Hawkeye raced into the room.  
  
"Now, are you going to tell me what could be better?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Hawkeye as he got down on one knee. "Margaret, we've been together for a long time. A very long time. For a while, we hated each other, but we came to our sense. Margaret Houlihan, will you marry me?  
  
Margaret looked at him and in very shaky voice, said "Yes."  
  
Hawkeye gave her his trademark smile as he sidled the ring on to her hand.  
  
"Hawkeye, you're not going to hurt me, right?" asked Margaret.  
  
Hawkeye looked up, and saw Margaret face filled up with fear. He realized just about every time she got together with some one, she would be hurt. He took her into his arms, looked down into her face and said "No. Never ever. And I'll never cheat on you." Margaret snuggled up to him so her head was under his chin, and sighed happily.  
  
"Hawkeye, are you off tomorrow?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Good. Now that your regular army, you should act like it"  
  
Hawkeye groaned at that very thought: Being a regular army personal. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to me. It is kind of weird  
  
knowing Hawkeye is regular army.  
  
Hawkeye stood about half-awake in line in the mess tent. No news was floating around about him being regular army, or him and Margaret together. He knew the regular army stuff would be out any minute now.  
  
As he sat down at one of the tables, heard it coming over the PA system: ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ALL PERSONAL. WE GOT TWO HUGE NOTICES ABOUT CAPTAIN PIERCE: ONE, HE'S ENGAGED TO MAJOR HOULIHAN, AND HE'S REGULAR ARMY. HE DID THE TWO THINGS NOBODY EVER EXPECTED HIM TO DO! THAT WILL BE ALL.  
  
All the personal in the Mess tent turned their attention to Hawkeye. He felt him self-go a deep shade of red. A few of he nurses glared at him, knowing he wasn't 'free'. A few enlisted men looked at him, shocked. Hawkeye couldn't take it. He got up, in search of Margaret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Margaret was in her tent, getting ready for the day, when the notices where aired. She felt her knee's go weak as she heard about their engagement. She managed a few steps backwards on to her cot. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead in her hand, and felt tears coming. She could just imagine the cracks they'd get. the head nurse and chief surgeon? HA! They all thought Margaret disliked Hawkeye a little, but could now tolerate him. And with Hawkeye chasing nurses and such-oh what the nursing staff would do to her! She then let the tears fall.  
  
She heard the door open, and some come in. She felt a pair of strong arms warp around her, and knew it was Hawkeye. He started to rub her back, as she cry into his chest.  
  
"Hawkeye, what are they going to say? The head nurse and the chief surgeon? They probably think it's a joke, but what if they believe it?  
  
"What about me, in the Army? The one thing nobody ever expected me to do? We'll make it though just fine."  
  
"Your right. And boy do we have a big day in front of us. Making you regular Army and-oh! Hawkeye, when do you want to get married?" Asked Margaret knowing that another thing to get cleared up had came up.  
  
"Some time before the war's over."  
  
"Wanna make it next week? We could tell Farther Mulcahy, and ask him if he'll do it. And Hawkeye, we have to call are parents! We should do that right now!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Klinger, we need to make a few calls." Said Hawkeye, walking in with Margaret.  
  
Klinger looked at them standing together, hand on hand. He was shocked as ever at the together, and wouldn't believe it until he saw it. He knew about Hawkeye joining up, and didn't say any thing about it until he got the facts. It could have been a joke played by BJ or some one else. Now as he saw the couple standing there in front of him, he believe it.  
  
"Alright, where are the places we have to call, so I can get started." Asked Klinger, happy to have some thing to do. Once you got the morning, weekly, daily, surgical, and supply reports done, there wasn't much to do, unless mail had come.  
  
"Crabapple Cove, Maine; Germany, and where does your mother live, Margaret?" asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Boston, and my father is in Berlin (A/N: I don't know if that's true or not, I'm just guessing.)." Replied Margaret.  
  
"Okay. Lets see.Margaret we have to call your father first, then it's up to you two between calling Hawk's dad, you mom, Major." Said Klinger, starting to get a line to Berlin.  
  
~Half-hour later~ "All right . Col. Houlihan! Hold for a second!" Said Klinger, handing the phone over to Margaret.  
  
"DADDY! Hi daddy, how are you. Oh, I'm great.. Daddy the reason I called was to tell you some thing. Daddy, I'm engaged! To who? Captain Pierce! No Daddy! Daddy he enlisted to be with me! No he will never hurt me.what? Okay daddy. I love you to." Margaret hung up the phone. "That wasn't as bad as I expected," she said. "He said if you ever hurt me, he'd kill you."  
  
"I guess I'll live, then."  
  
Margaret throw her head back in laughter. "Do you want to call your dad now? Or should call my mom?"  
  
"I'll call my dad, if you don't mind. Hey Klinger, Crabapple Cove, if you would please."  
  
~Some time later~  
  
"Here you go sir, Crabapple Cove." Said Klinger  
  
"Hello, dad? Hi dad. Two things happen to. Well, both of them I did to my self, but they happen to me.. well, I'm engaged. Margaret Houlihan.what.DAD! Come on! When was I engaged? Last night. The other thing? I'm regular Army. I know, I know, I would never do it, but I did it for Margaret. Thanks dad. yeah, once we're out of here, we'll come visit. When will we get married? In a few weeks, most likely. Well, it was good talking to you, dad, see ya.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a long chapter, so I'm spiting it in 2 (maybe 3) parts. Anyway, I'm planning a squeal to this. Should I post it or not? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkeye looked at Margaret. "My dad said as long as we're happy, he's  
  
happy. He wants grandkids soon. Kinda obvious for some one like my dad." Said Hawkeye. "Okay, Klinger, Boston, Mass., to call this pretty women mother!" Exclaimed Hawkeye, pulling Margaret close, and started nuzzling her.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Giggled Margaret, "Later!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Said Hawkeye saluting.  
  
Margaret shoved Hawkeye playful, and said "Good thing your learning to salute to superior officers. You're going to need it." Hawkeye groaned as Margaret laughed.  
  
"Here's Boston, ma'am." Said Klinger, passing the phone to Margaret  
  
"Mom? Hi mom! Mom, I'm engaged-no, well, yes, he is, but he enlisted to be with me. I know, I know, dad will be after him if he does-We don't know- next week, maybe-okay mom, I love you to. Bye." "What's up with the I don't know?" asked Hawkeye  
  
"Kids. When you want them?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Not a this second." Said Hawkeye.  
  
"Ahhhhhh......the newly engaged two! How's it going?" asked Potter, coming out of his office.  
  
"Good." The two said in unison.  
  
"I need to talk to you two. Come it to my office and we'll talk." Said, Potter opening the door to his office, and beckoned them in.  
  
In the office, Margaret and Hawkeye sat as close as possible without sitting on each other. Margaret entwined her hand with one of Hawkeye's, and laid her head on his shoulder. Potter sat at his desk, a little uncomfortable with the couples sitting how they were. It was obvious that they where in love.  
  
"Now, when do you two plan on tying the knot?" asked Potter.  
  
"Next week. How much paper work is there?" Asked Hawkeye.  
  
"A lot of paper work, and most of it must be before the wedding. I'd push the wedding back about a week or two." Said Potter. "Sorry kids, but you can move in a week earlier, if you want."  
  
"Okay. Thanks sir. Now, we have to go, Hawkeye's going to start to be regular Army." Said Margaret. Hawkeye did the only thing he could, closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But Margaret!!!!!!!!" Whined Hawkeye as she pinned her captain's bars and medical insignia. "Now, I didn't make you join, you did it for me." Said Margaret as she pinned another set of captain's to a green army hat. "There. You look so regular army.  
  
Hawkeye gave Margaret a look. There, the most I'm-not-going-to-join-the- army-person-ever dressed, with new olive-green fatigues, the correct insignia, and a issued army hat. His shirt was tucked in and buttoned up. He sat in a chair in Margaret's tent, sulking as she admired what she did: made Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce regular army.  
  
"Did I mention I love men who look so regular army?" Said Margaret sitting on Hawkeye's lap, smiling slyly. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Margaret broke the kiss. Hawkeye looked at her, wanting more.  
  
"Margaret." said Hawkeye, pulling her closer.  
  
"Tonight. If you promise to be good." Smiled Margaret.  
  
"I will."  
  
The PA system came on "ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, IN HONOR OF MAJOR HOULIHAN'S AND CAPTAIN PIERCE'S ENGAGEMENT THERE WILL BE A PARTY IN THE O'CLUB AT 2000. THAT WILL BE ALL."  
  
A/N: Thank for the reviews! I got more than expected.. But there's some thing with I don't like: The requests! I don't need them nor do I want them. this story has been my head a long time, and I don't want it to get it changed. and don't beg for them to go to Crabapple Cove right after the war. That will make me mad, and there will be no sequel. They're not going to Crabapple Cove for a while. Anyway, please R&R. ( 


	6. Chapter 6

O' club, 2000 hours:  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret had entered the club. Hawkeye was wearing his blue Hawaiian shirt, and his cowboy hat. Margaret was wearing her black sweater, and had her hair down.  
  
Every one in the club applauded for the newly engaged couple. Somebody shoved a martini to Hawkeye, and a scotch for Margaret. Then every one chatted '"Speech! Speech!"  
  
Hawkeye stood up on one of the chairs, and the club grew quite. "Well, Margaret and I are engaged, and I'm in the Army. Thank you." Said Hawkeye jumping down off the chair. He went back to Margaret and put his arm around her waist. Every one laughed, not knowing if this was going to be the last time he was going to joke around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye sighed as he felt Margaret lean on him. They had answered questions about what they were going to do, when they would get married, when would kids come it the picture. They had answered them fast so they could dance together. He loved the feeling inside of him when she was around. Hawkeye loved her more than any thing in the world, and hoped she did to. He had made a lot of sacrifices for her, but he wanted her to be happy.  
  
Margaret leaned on Hawkeye, and breathed in. She felt very continent, and never wanted to leave his arms. She remembered when they were stuck together in the hut when they where looking for the 8063rd. Ever since then, she had a weird feeling when she was around him. It had taken her until last night to realize that she loved him more then any thing. She didn't know were they where going next, and did not care as long as Hawkeye was with her.  
  
From a distance, an admirer of Margaret's watched the happy couple dance. He knew that they were right for each other, but he didn't care, he loved her. He wanted to be the one engaged to Margaret. But, he was to late. Pierce had offered, and she accepted.  
  
This admired had a name: Charles Emerson Winchester the Third. He could of given her any thing she wanted, and more. But she wanted to be with Pierce. That's all she wanted.  
  
'Maybe.' Though Charles 'Maybe if I take over, start hanging around her, she'll give up on Pierce.' Though Charles. 'But I'll have to be fast to get her before the wedding.' He got up, and walked over to where Hawkeye and Margaret where dancing slowly.  
  
"May I?" Asked Charles, Taking Margaret's hands, and started dancing with her.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Said Hawkeye, feeling lonely know that Margaret didn't have her arms around his neck. He walked over to the bar, and sat beside BJ.  
  
"Why did Charles have to go and cut in on us?" Asked Hawkeye to BJ. "I don't know. Why did you let him cut in on you two?" Asked BJ.  
  
"Oh.I don't know." Said Hawkeye in defeat  
  
"You regular army clowns don't any thing." Said BJ.  
  
" I'm not a clown right now! I'm going back to see if Margaret will dance with me." Said Hawkeye.  
  
He made his way back to Margaret. "Excuse me." He said to Charles. "I want my fiancé back."  
  
"Sorry Pierce, I want her for another two dances." Said Charles.  
  
"No, Charles, I want her now." Said Hawkeye.  
  
"You might have to wait until your honeymoon for that, Pierce."  
  
"Hawkeye," Said Margaret. "One more dance. Okay?" Asked Margaret.  
  
"Fine." Said Hawkeye.  
  
~A dance later~  
  
"Okay, Charles, I want my girl back now." Said Hawkeye.  
  
"Okay, Pierce, here you go." Said Charles, Handing Margaret's hands over to Hawkeye's.  
  
Hawkeye took her back, and warped his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. "I missed you." Said Hawkeye, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"You were jealous, weren't you?" Asked Margaret. 'Your were jealous of me and Charles dancing together, huh?"  
  
"Wellll." Said Hawkeye. "Maybe a little."  
  
"It's getting late. Wanna walk me back to my tent?" Asked Margaret.  
  
"Margaret, another dream come true!" Said Hawkeye, giving her his trademark smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Margaret's Tent:  
  
Hawkeye had walked Margaret in to her tent. He was going to give her a small kiss, and either go to the 'SWAMP' or back to the club.  
  
He never made it back to either place.  
  
He leaned down to give her a small kiss, and it turned into some thing much more.  
  
He pulled her close, and put his arms around her. Margaret gave into him, as always. They backed up to Margaret's cot, and fell back on to it. Margaret was up top of Hawkeye, when Hawkeye asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
She thought, and looked down on him, and nodded.  
  
She leaned down to meet his lips again. They had to stop for a second, so Hawkeye could get Margaret's shirt off.  
  
Hours later, they lay pressed together. Margaret head was on Hawkeye's chest, and Hawkeye was kissing Margaret's head. Hawkeye pulled Margaret closer (if at all possible). And asked "Margaret, why did you want to dance with Charles?"  
  
"To see you get jealous. It's amusing. You should see yourself." Said Margaret placing a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"You know, it's a damn good thing where getting married," Said Hawkeye, pulling Margaret up to his face.  
  
"Why?" Asked Margaret?  
  
"Because I love you more than any thing in the world." Said Hawkeye kissing her.  
  
"And I love you more than anything in the world, also." Replied Margaret, as they got started again. 


	7. Chapter 7

0900 in the SWAMP:  
  
Charles and BJ were just waking up from their hangover. The party went on, even though the people it was held for where gone.  
  
"Well, look who didn't come home last night." Said Charles, motioning to Hawkeye's bunk. "I wonder where he is?"  
  
"Charles, he's a newly engaged man! Where do you think!" exclaimed BJ.  
  
Charles opened his mouth to protest, but the PA system came on  
  
"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, WOUNDED IN THE COMPOUND, AND CHOPPERS ON THE UPPER PAD. IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG ONE!"  
  
"Well, time to go to work for the next 17 hours," Said BJ, pulling his boots on.  
  
MARGARET'S TENT:  
  
Out of the two, Hawkeye was the first to stir, thanks to the announcement. He looked down to see the blond he had fallen asleep with. He grinned remembering the night they had spent together.  
  
"Margaret, honey," Said Hawkeye, was trying to get her up. "Honey, there's wounded in the compound."  
  
He only heard her mummer "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yeah, we do. Going to scrub with me?" Asked Hawkeye getting up.  
  
"Yea. I wonder how long we'll be in there."  
  
"It gets longer all the time"  
  
OR  
  
The OR was full, and more and more wounded came in. Pre-Op was full, and they were going to have to set up different palaces to keep all the wounded safe.  
  
The doctors were working fast, hoping the casualties could be sent to Seoul or the 121st as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Scal-" Was all the more Hawkeye could get out before Margaret slapped the surgical instrument in his hand. "Boy Margaret, it's an advantage working with you. I never have to say what I want. But, do you know what I really want, Margaret?" Asked Hawkeye  
  
"Pierce!" Said Margaret giggling "Not now!"  
  
"Uh, would you two mind if you wouldn't talk like that? Asked Charles.  
  
"Talk like what, Charles? Talk like me, the Koreans, the Americans, the British, people in the south, north, east and west? Talk like you, Charles?" Asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Ah, no, Pierce, I mean talking about you and Margaret."  
  
"Margaret, do you mind me talking about us? Asked Hawkeye.  
  
"No" Replied Margaret, handing Hawkeye a clamp.  
  
"See Charles? She doesn't mind"  
  
Around 36 hours later  
  
"Boy, was that a long one" Said Potter, yawning.  
  
"Sure was," Agreed BJ "I know exactly what I'm doing: Going to the SWAMP, and die on my bunk."  
  
"I am doing the same thing." Said Margaret "Except I'm not going to the SWAMP, I'm going to my tent."  
  
"Want someone to join you, Major?" Questioned Hawkeye, giving her his trademark Smile.  
  
"I don't care, Pierce." Said Margaret. But no fooling around.  
  
"What ever you say, Margaret."  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took awhile for this chapter. I had a lot of end-of-the -marking-period-tests recently, and when I bombed my Math one, I decided no more writing on till the tests are over. And then school got busy. So that's the reason I haven't been around lately. And sorry for the lack of H/M in this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

A day or so later.  
  
The camp had nearly gone back to normal after the shock of Hawkeye and Margaret being engaged. The questions had died down, and the date had been set for the wedding.  
  
Charles Emerson Winchester had figured that if the wedding was going to be 4 weeks a way, he had about 3 ½ weeks to act. Not much time but enough time to at least stop the wedding.  
  
He had a list of what he could do: Scrub with Margaret.  
  
Buy her drinks at the O' club  
  
Make insulting (and bad) cracks about Pierce  
  
Talk to her when ever possible  
  
Hope to be on duty when she is.  
  
Give her any thing she need's  
  
Charles was very pleased with his list.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wounded where coming in. It was going to a so/so OR session, 15 hours, perhaps. Maybe.  
  
Charles ran down to Margaret, helping her with a patient. He decided to start 'Get her away from that melding Pierce'.  
  
"Leg wound, he can wait." Said Charles. "Margaret, care to scrub with me?" Asked Charles.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Asked Margaret. "I'm pretty sure Ben won't mind."  
  
Charles grinned as he escorted Margaret into the Scrub room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Margaret, darling," Said Hawkeye as he came in. "Going to scrub in with?"  
  
"Sorry Pierce, But I all ready have the honor's of scrubbing with Margaret." Charles drawled.  
  
"Oh. . . . . Margaret going to the O' club afterward?" Asked Hawkeye, hoping to get her hopes up after for after the OR session.  
  
"Try again, Pierce. We were going there afterwards." With that, Charles and Margaret went in to OR, leaving a very hurt Hawkeye in the scrub room.  
  
OR  
  
"Scalpel."  
  
"Scalpel."  
  
"Clamp"  
  
"Clamp"  
  
"Don't you think we work great together, Margaret?" Asked Charles  
  
"I think Margaret and I work better, Charles." Cut in Hawkeye. "I don't have to talk, she knows what instrument I want."  
  
"Ohhhhhh that special, Pierce. Real special."  
  
"Damn right it is."  
  
"Cut the chatter, boys" Rang out Potter. "I don't want a fight in here."  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O' club  
  
"Hi Beautiful," Said walking in the Officer's club, and walking over to Margaret. "Kinda of a long session, huh?" Asked Hawkeye to no one in particular. "Not as long as the last one" said Margaret.  
  
"Err, I'm buying the drinks for Margaret, here." Said Charles.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm the one marring her." Replied Hawkeye.  
  
"And you have the rest of your life to buy her drinks.'  
  
The argument continued until Hawkeye noticed Margaret getting up.  
  
"Margaret, honey, where are you going?" Hawkeye asked Hawkeye when Hawkeye caught up with her in the compound.  
  
"To my tent, Pierce."  
  
"But why, honey?"  
  
Margaret turned around and looked at him. "I can stand fighting. And your being foolish, you don't have to worry about losing me. Now, I'm tired, and want to go to bed-by myself." Said finishing up her lecture to Hawkeye.  
  
"Can I give you a good night kiss?" Asked Hawkeye, his eye's pleading.  
  
"I don't see why not." Said Margaret, putting her arms around his neck, as they both leaned in for a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SWAMP  
  
"BJ, there's a rat in here, but at the second." Said Hawkeye, entering the Swamp.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked BJ  
  
"It's Charles," Said Hawkeye, "He's been hang around Margaret, and I don't like it. She mine, for keeps."  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about. She's engaged to you. She loves you, and break the engagement off because off Charles."  
  
"I hope so BJ. I really hope so."  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. Also I'm starting a new story-it's an F/M. Don't worry, I'll keep updating here, too. 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*Around Two weeks later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret had made a lot of the wedding plans. When they could. To Hawkeye's disgust, Charles had hung out with Margaret a lot. Needless to say, he was very upset with this. Margaret was his, he didn't enlist because he wanted to, he did it for her.  
  
Margaret was excited about the wedding. She knew that Hawkeye loved her for who she was, and nothing else. He seemed a little bit distance with her. Not much, but just enough for her to notice. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hawkeye, honey, what's wrong?" Asked Margaret. They where in her tent, deciding on where the honeymoon should be. Hawkeye, though, was starting off into space. He was worried about Margaret . . . . and Charles. He now was hoping that Margaret realized what Charles was doing. "Nothing, nothing at all" Said Hawkeye, forcing a smile.  
  
"Pierce, some things wrong. What is it? You can tell me." Said Margaret. She looked up into his eyes, hoping to see some thing. "Nothing, honey! I'm just thinking.."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, no." He pulled her close, and rested his cheek on her head  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Few days later: From the looks of it, to things where happing: Hawkeye was getting depressed, and Charles and Margaret where hanging out more then they should be.  
  
One night, that changed. Hawkeye was in the SWAMP, moping around. Margaret was hanging out with Charles. They where walking around the compound. Charles pulled some thing out of his pocket. It turned out o be a small box.  
  
"Margaret, what do you think of this ring?"  
  
"It's nice"  
  
Unexpectedly he swooped down on to his knee. "Margaret," He said taking her left hand "What do you think of changing  
  
whom your marrying?" He started to pull he ring that Hawkeye had given  
  
her off, and it hit. Charles anted her. But all Margaret needed was Hawkeye.  
  
"You scum! You idiot! I should have seen it! Oh, poor Hawkeye! I wonder  
  
where he is?" And with that, she ran off to find him.  
  
SWAMP  
  
Hawkeye was in the process of crying his eyes out. Margaret. He loved her.  
  
He needed he. He wanted her. When he heard the door to the SWAMP open, he figured it was BJ coming  
  
back from the movie. He realized that if wasn't him when he heard someone  
  
kneel down beside him.  
  
"Hawkeye?" Hawkeye looked up silently. He was surprised to see her there.  
  
Not with Charles. He hoped that she wasn't there to tell him that her and  
  
Charles where together.  
  
"Margaret?" They stared at each other for a moment, and they both started to cry. Hawkeye sat up and pulled Margaret into his lap, and held her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Oh, Hawk, I missed you, so bad! I should have realized what  
  
he was doing. Will you take me back?" She looked up pleadingly.  
  
"Always." Hawkeye leaned down to Margaret lips and kissed with all he had.  
  
Somehow he tore his lips away from hers and started to kiss her jaw line.  
  
"Honey, should we go to my tent?" Asked Margaret, loving the way he was  
  
kissing her.  
  
"Yeah, we should." He waited for Margaret to get up, and hand on hand they  
  
walked to her tent.  
  
As soon the door was locked, they started to kiss again. Margaret started to  
  
unbutton Hawkeye's shirt. She pushed it off and let drop to the floor. They  
  
started to walk backwards to her cot He started to unbutton her shirt and  
  
throw off to the side. Margaret started to unbuckle his belt, and unzipped  
  
his pants. Hawkeye started on her pants as she kissed his collarbone. He  
  
pulled off her panties, and she pulled off his boxers. Hawkeye started to  
  
caress her back as she started to kiss his chest. He flipped over so that  
  
she was on the bottom, and started on her neck. He went up, and found her  
  
mouth. He kissed her, and started back down her body.  
  
Many hours, they lay in each other's arms, and their breathing going back to normal.  
  
Margaret looked at Hawkeye "Did you know what Charles was doing?"  
  
"I had a feeling. I was worried that I would lose you, though."  
  
"Oh Hawkeye, I love you"  
  
"I love you to, Margaret"  
  
A/N Sorry about the delay, shortness, and cheap smut. Now, be nice to Rammer and R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

The big day had approached very quickly. Before they know it, the day had come. They had every little detail worked out. The ceremony would take place in the compound, and the reception in the mess tent. Margaret, who did not want to wear Klinger's wedding dress again to get married, had got in a simple, white, but very fancy dress. It had thin straps, and a low, but not to low neckline, and the end of her dress went down, so it covered her feet. Her bridesmaids had pale yellow dress, with high sashes, and puffy short-sleeves. The men, though, where wearing the dress uniforms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Margaret woke up on the day of the wedding. She grinned into her pillow, and breathed in. This was the best day of her life. Getting married to the man that was supposed to have a 'Terminal Bachelor' sign on him. Getting married to the man she loved more than life. To her, there was only two downfalls: Her parents would not be there, and she couldn't see Hawkeye until the ceremony. She crawled out of bed and looked at her dress. With some consult with Kilnger, and a trip down to Seoul, she found a perfect dress. She picked a dress over a wedding grown, because this was a new chapter in her life. And she knew the wedding couldn't be the fanciest, what if wounded came in? It was a pain when they came in normally, and with the wedding, and all, it would be a disaster.  
  
She grinned again when she thought about after the reception. They where going to Tokyo for 6 days, and some how, Hawkeye he gotten a huge honeymoon suite for the two of them. He had to have paid for that by himself. She probably nag him about getting a room that big, and how much it was, but it was probably worth it. Oh, well, this marriage would only happen once.  
  
Margaret was disrupted from her thoughts be a knock on her door.  
  
"Major Houlihan, time to get ready!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye groaned as he woke up. He was slightly hung-over, thanks to the night before. He really did not want a bachelor party, but BJ insisted on having a few drinks over at Rosie's. What a mistake that was. From having a few drinks to a few more drinks, then a few ore drinks, and then more drinks, it got kind of insane. Hawkeye didn't want to know what happened there last night.  
  
He got up, and immediately grabbed his head and nearly fell over. He looked outside and saw some of the nurses at Margaret's door, to help her get ready. They herded in quickly, with curlers, and make-up.  
  
Hawkeye decided to go get a shower, to get ready, and to get rid of his hang over.  
  
Shower tent: Hawkeye entered, and was happy when no one was around. He quickly took off his rode, and stepped in the stall. He turned the water on, and felt the rare warmness of the water on his body.  
  
He could not wait for tonight to come. After the wedding, he and Margaret would be going to Tokyo for their honeymoon. They had gotten a large suite in one of the nicest hotels in Tokyo.  
  
When Hawkeye was washing his hair, BJ came in the tent, and looked more hung over then Hawkeye had.  
  
"Morning Beej."  
  
"Stop screaming, Hawk."  
  
"I'm not!" Hawkeye shot back "You're to hung over! Are you going to be okay for the wedding?"  
  
'Yeah, I'll be fine." "BJ, what was it like on your wedding day?"  
  
"Well, I got very nervous, and throw up in the church's bath room, about a half hour before the ceremony. About half way though, I have to again, and had to hold it down. I was standing, praying that I wouldn't throw up."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"When we got to the hall, I told Peggy I had to go to the bathroom, and that was the last time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Margaret looked a full-length mirror. She had to admit, she looked good.  
  
The nurses had curled her hair, and pulled it in to a bun. They had gotten some flowers and made a crown for Margaret. She had a rather large bouquet of flowers, but it brought the look together. She twirled around in a circle, and sighed happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hawkeye was readjusting his captain's bars for the millionth time. He was very nerves. There was only about a half-hour before the wedding. Finally, he would be together, with the women he loved-forever, and ever. He sat down and ran a hand threw his black hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Margaret, honey, time for the big moment" Sherman called. "Coming!" Margaret was now truly excited. She was getting married to Hawkeye-one of the only people who made her happy. She was going to explode with excitement.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Margaret!"  
  
"Oh, thank you colonel! "  
  
Colonel Potter linked his arm around Margaret's it was about to begin-the small Korean flower girl walked down the aisle, then the bride's maids.  
  
The wedding march began, and Margaret and the Colonel walked down the aisle. Both, Hawkeye and Margaret Grinned like crazy when they saw each other.  
  
Finally, Sherman and Margaret made to the end of the aisle. Sherman kissed Margaret on the cheek, and handed her over to Hawkeye.  
  
A/N: I don't feel like typing out the wedding vulvas, due to the fact that I'm lazy butt, so I'm skipping over that.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride "  
  
Those faithful words that Father Mulcahy said bonded them together forever. Hawkeye leaned down and kiss Margaret passionately. When they broke away, every clapped, and got out their rice, tossed over them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mess tent~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hawkeye pulled Margaret closer, as the music played around them. He felt so happy, so he didn't know. He'd ask BJ.  
  
"Excited about leavening?" "Like you wouldn't believe" "So am I" Hawkeye and Margaret were going to take a late plane to Tokyo, and get there around 3 A.M. There was still some time to have fun in bed.  
  
The song ended, and the food was severed. Everyone went to there seats, and looked at the disgusting food in front of them.  
  
Hawkeye stood and broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I don't think anyone ever expected me and Margaret to be together. It's something no one expect-no one ever thought of it." "Now, when Margaret and I told each other what we thought of each other, I was ecstatic. I wanted nothing more then to propose to her. And that's what I did, and am now very happy that I did. I really wish I could add more to me speech here, but a lot of you know how it goes- a strict Army, by -the-book Major, and a Captain who hates the Army, met here, and then the Captain Decides to do some thing be one expects, and enlists, and proposes to the Major-all in one night. I think a lot of you are surprised, and confused, but that's how it goes. Now, let dig into are disgusting food and eat!"  
  
Hawkeye sat down and looked over at Margaret, who was crying. Hawkeye pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, I'm so happy that where spending a lifetime together. "So am I Margaret, so am I"  
  
A/N: Again I' sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait, now that school's out (Yea!) I'll be writing in between subbing for a paper route, and baby- sitting. The next chapter is going to be graphic, but not too, incase some one like mom reads it. 


End file.
